Truly
by SkyBleu
Summary: Because Courage has been selfless all this time, it's only proper he has someone, or rather, someones to watch out for him now. ComputerxCouragexKatz; yeah, this is gonna be weird, but AWESOME.
1. Surprises

**Truly **

**Disclaimer**: Courage the Cowardly Dog is not mine. Although I do own a dog, but she's a girl and not pink.

**Warnings**: Major character deaths, past physical abuses, and I may have made them into like, these human-like things... -_cough_- Look up Gijinka, it's really popular with Pokemon. Oh, and beware of OOC-ness because I'm pretty sure I was sleep deprived when coming up with this plot. Still, this story is an overall decent read.

...

"Her secret ingredient is – _was_ vinegar," Courage murmured as he carefully tucked a box of cereal into the upper cabinet with some difficulty. He had to lean on his toes, one hand braced against an absurdly clean countertop for balance. His fingers precariously pushed the box (it was the old man's favorite: sugar covered bran) tentatively into the cabinet, hopefully without it falling on top of his head. "You can leave now that you know."

"No."

Courage froze, feeling the warmth of another against the length of his back, just barely touching but unnerving nonetheless for someone who had been denied touch since the…funeral.

"You make me sound like a bad person," Katz purred, his voice husky and warm like bourbon soaked razor blades, as he tucked the box of cereal into the cabinet with ease. Although that task was accomplished, he still insisted on the close proximity, his body like a heater against Courage's back. A few seconds of breathing, Courage realized Katz had essentially bodily entrapped Courage against him, his hands pressed on the countertop on either side of him.

"Because you are," Courage insisted with bated breath.

Katz saw the slight tremble along his thin shoulders as the young dog attempted to keep his fears at bay. His floppy dark ears, a contrast to his long, unruly pink hair, were pressed flat against his skull with fear. Usually he reveled in the fear of others, especially when directed toward him, but this case it was more agitating than anything else.

A slight inhalation of breath and Courage slowly turned around. His hands were in clenched in front of his chest, his fingers nervously playing with the large, frayed, pink sweater, a pitiful attempt to keep distance between himself and Katz. He had to look up, the top of his head barely passing Katz's chin which detracted from the intimidating gaze that Courage was going for, but one look in those slightly moist hazel eyes and the feline knew the other was serious.

"Go away," Courage choked. "There's nothing for you here." He paused before he added, "And I'm not selling you this land." He leaned upward, a moment of confidence flooding his system and spat out, "You'll only get it after removing my cold corpse from this house."

"Now, Courage," Katz smoothly murmured, raising one hand up to the dog's face. Courage openly flinched, causing the redhead to frown. "I'm not here to hurt you."

"Then leave," it was an attempt to sound forceful but sounded more like a weak plea.

Gently, Katz pressed his thumb against the corner of Courage's eye, wiping away the moisture that was threatening to spill onto ruddy, tanned cheeks. "I don't think I can, not knowing you're all alone here with their ghosts."

"They a-are – _were_," Courage blinked back more tears at the self-correction of tenses. It didn't work; they were already falling down and leaving Katz's hand wet. "My only family. I can't leave them alone."

No, no that was a lie.

Courage was weak; he did not think he could bear being alone again.

"I can't leave you alone," Katz murmured leaning forward. Courage's breath hitched as Katz's rough tongue carefully lapped at the trails of tears.

"What are you – mmpf – " Courage was cut off as his lips were sealed off.

He could taste the salty, bitter tang of his tears and something sweet and sultry, like dark chocolate and licorice in his mouth as Katz pressed his mouth to his in a kiss. Courage tried to fight it, he pushed against Katz's firm chest only to be pushed further against the countertop, the other's hands sliding underneath his pink sweater, his fingers so very carefully (because of his sharp claws) brushed against the soft skin of his back. Courage trembled, he could feel more tears spill from his closed eyes, fear and trepidation swirling in the pit of his stomach, spreading outward to the tips of his fingers as Katz kept pressing against his, cornered against the countertop and languidly tasting him.

Somewhere deep inside of him, Courage cringed at his baser instincts. He loved it, the feel of another body against his after so long b – but he knew Katz, knew that anything offered by this feline would end with loss. Courage only had this house, this plot of land, some greying chickens, and a rickety truck, they weren't much but they were Muriel and Eustace's; he was afraid of forgetting.

"Courage." Katz pulled away, licking his lips absently, savoring the taste of cotton candy and something so pure and clean, like fresh water after a delightfully grueling game of racket ball. Courage's face was flushed, not with delight at having a kiss from the legendary Katz, but something else – his eyes were clenched, tears streaming down his face, his body trembling and Katz idly wondered why that little area in his chest was clenching.

"If you're done making fun of me," Courage kept his eyes closed, his fingers digging into his sweater so hard that the tips of his fingers were white, "Leave."

"I'm not – "

"If you would get away from my twit of a dog," said a monotone voice – slightly tinged with an English accent and more noticeably, annoyance – stated from the doorway. "I would otherwise appreciate it."

Katz frowned, "Who are yo - ?"

In front of them stood a male, slightly shorter than Katz. His hair was a nearly unnatural shade of white, cropped short near his face but elsewhere long enough to touch his shoulder blades. His expression was deadpan, if a little bored, but his eyes – they were a sharp, piercing green –narrowed slightly and sparked with something shy of rage.

"Computer," Courage whispered, his body instantly recognizing his friend. His eyes were as wide as saucers.

"Obviously, you twit," Computer replied as he took several long strides forward and abruptly tugged Courage away from Katz's arms and behind him before the other realized what happened.

"Hey," dark eyes eyes narrowed.

Computer stuck out his tongue.

Courage blinked, mouth agape. His shock was momentary as Katz was rarely one to allow himself to be ignored.

The redhead took a step forward, "It's rude to force yourself into someone else's conversation." His hand reached for Courage, who was bracketed behind Computer's back, until it was slapped away by a quick slap of the hand from an annoyed Computer. Katz hissed, his pointed ears lying flat on his skull indicating his agitation.

"From a human's viewpoint," Computer said lowly, his grip on Courage tightening the slightest, "One would assume you were forcing yourself upon my housemate."

Katz remained silent, his fists balled up at his sides. After a moment, "It was hardly force. I am nothing but a gentleman." Katz skeptically eyed Computer as he stood protectively steadfast in front of Courage, "And housemate, hmm? I would be wary of your sudden appearance."

Courage peeked out from behind Computer, his fingers curled against Computer's bicep.

Computer did not budge, "My _brief_ absence was due –" he eyed his body warily, "to extenuating circumstances."

The feline continued, "Your appearance here is just as worrisome than mine own."

"Hardly," was the instant reply. "I have been a longtime live-in housemate to Courage, and now that I have a squishy body, I can better watch over his health. " He pointed looked at Katz, "And keep away the weirdoes that seem to enjoy flocking to Nowhere."

"That was my initial plan," said Katz.

"_You're_ one of the crazies," Computer answered.

"I am completely rational – " Katz began.

"For a sociopath who, once upon a time ago, harmed Courage," Computer ended for Katz – if possible, his voice was just on the edge of anger.

Katz froze – the computer hadn't even been there during that period of time.

Courage snapped his head up to look at the side of Computer's face, touched that he remembered.

"Courage uses me as his diary – "

"Journal," Courage interrupted with a slight glare.

"Diary," insisted Computer," _and_ I had to see the aftermath." His gaze narrowed, his fingers wrapping themselves around Courage's wrist, pulling the sleeve up his arm as he spat, "And there's still scars, you nitwit."

"I – " Katz could see the faint outlines on that slim arm. They were little pale lines of white in contrast to Courage's tanned complexion. The marks against otherwise flawless skin had obviously faded with age but still vivid in the fluorescent light. He cringed. He hadn't meant to – well, he had at the time, but –

"I plan on rectifying my previous…lapses in judgment," Katz stated smoothly, hopefully masking his nervousness from the other two beings in the room.

"Negative," Computer stated, his fingers gently curling around Courage's.

Courage blushed.

Katz's ears twitched at the touch. An irrational surge of possessiveness threatened to overtake his body.

Katz paused; he would have to ponder about that emotion at a later date.

"Then you leave me no choice but to forcibly make my presence known," Katz settled against the countertop. "I have many clients in high places," he brought up a hand, delicately counting off his claws, "The police, politicians," he smirked, "The plumber, even." His smirk widened at the hitch of Computer's shoulders, "You do not want to make an enemy out of me."

"You're more of an annoyance than an enemy," Computer replied lowly. "Just as you have friends, I have my own unique…firewalls." The corners of his lips twitched, "I am still a computer after all. I can easily take down whatever power you or your 'friends' have."

"Why you – "

"That's enough," Courage interrupted. He attempted to pull away only to have Computer loop an arm around his slim shoulders, "If you two are going to fight, then do it outside." He glanced downward, his voice soft and hushed, "I don't need your concern if it's only going to bring this – this – " He paused, distress evident on his face and body language as he attempted to pull away from Computer and out of the kitchen.

"Look what you did," Computer growled, emotion flaring on his face as grasped Courage's hand. He snuck a glance at Katz, "You upset him."

"Me?" Katz exclaimed, hackles rising.

They both quieted after hearing a whimper from Courage.

"I didn't mean any harm, Courage." Katz took a step forward, his fingers grazing the tips of the fabric on Courage's shoulder before Computer tugged the dog away.

"Lying cretin," Computer spat.

"I'm not lying," Katz spat back.

"Then why are you here?" Courage asked, shifting away from Computer to look at him.

"I can't leave you here by yourself," Katz stated calmly. The brief touch a soothing agent for the bristling cat, "I wanted the recipes. I even stopped by one night for a…a _visit_, but seeing that you." He paused, his shoulders slumping in resignation. "You were by yourself that night. You were sitting in Muriel's rocking chair, your knees tucked under your chin and you looked like you were going to cry, but…" Katz ran a hand roughly through his hair, "You didn't."

Computer's brow furrowed, that must had been the time he was in stasis, preparing his CPU for a squishy human body.

Katz continued, "I came to the conclusion that I couldn't leave you here, all by yourself." He looked at Courage pointedly, "No matter how long you wait Courage, they're not coming back."

"I know that," Courage stated, hurt bubbling in the pit of stomach. "I'm the one who has to live with that knowledge!"

"And you're still moping!" Katz hissed, "They're gone, so move on!"

"How am I supposed to move on?" Courage questioned, "I've already lost my mom and dad. I basically lost them again in Muriel and Eustace. Why can't anyone understand that?"

"I do not understand your irrational behavior, being a computer and all," murmured Computer from behind Courage. He gently pressed the palm of his hand onto the curve of the shorter man's shoulder, "But I plan on staying here to try to figure it out."

Courage was startled but he heard the thump of a palm against the wall. Katz was staring at him, unnerving with his eyes like black slits against a yellow background, "Keep your friends close and your enemies closer. You're my annoyingly tenacious enemy," said the red feline, "I plan on keeping it that way."

Oh.

Courage blinked, his voice caught in his throat at that admission – it almost sounded like…genuine concern.

"You can stay," he heard himself whisper.

"Courage!" Computer exclaimed, eyes narrowed at Katz as if was his fault for Courage's irrational statement.

"I'll be good," Katz purred while attempting to quell the utter relief coursing through his system. "I'll be back later this evening after I settle my affairs and grab my belongs." He paused, "If you lock the door, I'll just pick it," he reminded Computer.

A graceful spin on his heel, Katz stalked out, closing the door with a soft click of the door.

Computer's shoulders slumped, "You nitwit of a dog." He turned around, a slightly annoyed expression on his face, "I get this ridiculously inconvenient human body for you and you repay me by inviting that lunatic to live with us?" He cocked his head to the side, "Seriously, a week? I can't take my eyes off of you for a week and you lose your mind already?"

"I'm sorry," Courage sniffled through a small smile. The reprimand with only the threat of future mild scoldings, was familiar, like a blanket during those cold Nowhere nights. A sudden choked cry burst from Courage as he wrapped his arms around Computer's middle. He buried his face against the soft dress shirt Computer worse, "I thought you left me too." He murmured into Computer's shoulder, "No matter how many times I asked you, I even went to the computer repair place, you wouldn't start back up."

"You twit," they were harsh words but had no fire to it as arms – warm and just shy of unfamiliar – wrapped themselves around Courage's trembling body. It had not even been a decision to find the proper plug-ins and data packages to turn himself human. No, the moment he heard that anguish crying from Courage the day Eustace had passed, and then the still, unworldly quietness from the dog the day Muriel passed away shortly thereafter her husband – he knew he would have to take care of Courage lest he be susceptible to the weirdoes of Nowhere, which he obviously was, Computer thought darkly, especially that Katz.

He remembered vaguely standing in front of the 'Execute' button and the wary confidence that Courage would be strong enough to be by himself for a week while he transformed himself into a squishy human before he succumbed to darkness of his reformatting. The pain and waiting, mostly the waiting, was excruciating but worth it when his crazy owner was left all alone in a house that held too many ghosts.

"Dog," Courage did not budge at the sound of his name, he kept his arms steadfast around Computer's middle. "I'm not going anywhere except – "

Courage looked up, hearing the growling noise rumbling from Computer's belly.

"I need nourishment." The delicate curve of Computer's pale cheeks were tinged with pink, "You will need to teach me how to live like a human." A sigh, "Remember, I was only in Muriel's body for a few hours. This body has yet to have eaten."

"I'll make you something," Courage moved away, this time, Computer allowed him to go free.

"I better like it," Computer sighed as he sat himself on a seat – the old man's seat to be exact.

"You will," murmured Courage confidently, "It a pancake recipe Muriel used to make all the time."

"Hmm…" Computer nodded, watching Courage as the pink-haired pup ran to get an apron. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched the road.

Katz was stubborn, but then again, so was he.

Finally, it was Courage's turn to be protected.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: So, this is a super weird fic. Btw, all love for Katz, he totally has the hots for Courage, I mean, who wouldn't? He's a puppy _and_ pink? Boom! Dead.

**Edit**: I readily admit my superficiality and state that reviews encourage me to write.


	2. Pancakes

**Truly**

**Disclaimer**: CTCD doesn't belong to me.

* * *

><p>Courage frowned, "Where are you going, Computer?"<p>

Computer blinked slowly, his face characteristically neutral. Internally, he was willing for as much patience as his organic body could contain as Courage's twit-like question. "To bed."

He had just finished padlocking Muriel and Eust – no, _Courage's_ room from the inside. The moment Computer had finished his three servings of pancakes; he had called for an immediate delivery of said lock to install onto the door.

Exhausted after his first day as an organic being, Computer had grabbed spare linens from the closet and was currently making his way to the attic.

Overall, it was a fairly surreal day for the pink pup.

Then again, it was pretty surreal that his desktop had transformed itself into a living computer.

_Then again_, considering the amount of crazy events that Courage had encountered in the past, Computer becoming a human was rather tame.

To be technical about it, Computer was more cyborg than human. He had attempted to explain, between not so delicate mouthfuls of pancake, the complexity of having a squishy body but technically still not be a human since he retained his computing abilities and more than half of his body was still inorganic. Suffice it to say, Courage, despite his cleverness, possibly only understood a third of explanation before his eyes glazed over.

"Optimal performance for this biology-driven body is approximately eight hours, and in order to wake up in time to have a productive day, this is the appropriate time to recharge – or rather," he rolled his eyes, "Sleep." His eyes narrowed, staring at the dark bags under Courage's eyes. "You should be sleeping as well. The pallor of your skin is 32% paler than normal and your energy levels are atrophic."

"Where are you sleeping?" Courage asked, ignoring the biting observation about his complexion. He did not need another reminder of his restless nights.

"The attic, of course."

Alarmed, Courage retorted, "But it's cold there!"

"That is where I resided previously," Computer stated, "Make sure to lock your door in order to make it into a habit." His tone forcibly neutral, although the frustration bubbling underneath the surface like magma beneath the earth's crust was palpable, "Katz has already sent me his itinerary. His approximate moving schedule indicates that he should be arriving at the end of the week, thus, giving me time to prepare for his undesired arrival. The attic is above your room, I should be able to hear if he does anything… unsavory."

Computer spat out the end of his sentence like acid, causing Courage to flinch.

"I…" Courage began but his shoulders slumped in defeat, "It was automatic."

"I realize that it was a tense moment," said Computer, "And you, for all that you have endured since I have known you, are frustratingly kind. An annoying trait." He murmured, so softly that even Courage's ears did not pick up on it, "And I would have it no other way."

"What did you just say?" Courage asked.

Computer snorted, his expression unchanging, "At least we can charge him for rent. I already emailed the housing agreement. He's paying quadruple the average rent."

"Quadruple?!"

"It was that or pay triple and sleep on the couch, renters laws be damned," Computer shrugged nonchalantly. He turned around towards the attic, "Again, padlock the door. I modified it with my own design so he should not be able enter lest he uses an axe." Computer paused, "I'll make sure to reinforce your door later this week."

Computer's first step toward the attic nearly ended with him tumbling to the ground.

"Dog!" Computer gasped as he felt Courage's body collide into his back, nearly sending them to the ground if not for Computer's quick physics calculation that allowed him to change his momentum quickly enough to avoid a potentially painful meeting with the hardwood floors of the hallway.

"It's cold up there," Courage reiterated, at least, that's what Computer interpreted from the muffled sound of the pink-haired boy against his pajama top and the feeling of Courage's damp breath against his sensitive skin.

"I have a blanket," Computer stated, reprimanding his body for shivering as Courage clung to him.

Stupid squishy bodily reactions.

Courage's shook his head, "You changed yourself into a human…cyborg-thing, the very least I could do is give you the bed. I can sleep on the couch."

Computer looked over his shoulder, staring at the thick mop of pink hair of the person who was keeping him from resting, "You are technically the owner of the house and that is the master bedroom. Social decorum dictates that you sleep in the bedroom."

"And you're the guest, therefore you get the bed!" Courage retorted, stubborn.

"So I'm merely a guest now?"

Computer knew it was a low blow, but it succeeded in getting the reaction that he desired.

Courage loosened his grip, "No! You aren't a guest, it's just that – "

Computer looped around to face Courage, causing Courage to jump but he remained insistent in terms of bodily keeping the white haired man from moving any further to the attic.

"That?"

Courage averted his eyes down to Computer's chest, his fingers clenching and unclenching into the soft material of Computer's night shirt, technically Courage's but they had been unable to shop for clothing just yet. "It's just that you're…you're my family. You changed…into this," Courage pressed his open palm against Computer's chest. Underneath it, he could feel the solid and comforting thump of a heartbeat. "I know you don't like squishy humans but here you are…"

"I don't like you bags of primarily water," agreed Computer, but he raised a hand and pressed it over Courage's hand, the corners of his lips tilting upward in something akin to a smile. "You are an outlier in terms of my general disdain towards organic matter."

"You're complimenting me," Courage smiled, his eyes shiny and bright with unbidden tears. "You're going to spoil at me this rate."

Suffice it to say, Computer was perplexed at Courage's mixed reaction. He was smiling but it looked like was on the verge of crying. A quick database search indicated that there was a 79% that Courage his emotional reaction was out of happiness. Squishies were odd.

"You are…pleased?" Computer asked, raising his hand to press the pad of his thumb against the corner of Courage's eyes. It was wet.

"Oh," Courage blinked, sniffling. "Sorry, people sometimes cry when they're happy."

"I've read that when squishies are overcome with emotion, that crying is generally a natural outlet in order to physically relieve themselves of such an emotional burden." He signed, "I will have to read more about emotional responses. On day and I have already caused abnormal behavior from you. I will research this accordingly tomorrow, but for now, buck up and stop crying, you twit. Now, if you would excuse me," he attempted to tug away, "I must rest. Bolt the door."

Courage blurted, "We can share the bed!"

Computer paused, staring at Courage's face, which was reminiscent of a garden-variety tomato. "I was not aware that cohabitation of the bed was common practice for people whom were not engaged in coitus."

Fascinatingly, Courage's face bloomed to a scarlet shade of red. Computer began pulling up links for possible fever cures other than Muriel's bizzare soup.

"It…it isn't," Courage answered, firmly staring at Computer's shirt as if it was the most interesting article of clothing he had ever witnessed. "But…you won't let me sleep anywhere else and I can't let you sleep in the attic since you've complained that the couch is not suitable for human touch, let alone sleeping."

"I will have the couch replaced, or at the very least fumigated," Computer added. He would never tell another soul that he was rather terrified of it. He was fairly sure the couch existed possibly during the formation of the area of Nowhere. Possibly before, but he would have to collect some samples to get a proper timestamp.

They stood there for 15.3 seconds before finally, "You will not let me go if I do not give me the answer you want, will you?"

"I can wait all night," replied Courage.

"Stubborn dog."

The supernova-like smile in response from the pup was more than a little startling.

Sleeping arrangements were indeed an awkward facet of life.

Courage took Muriel's side of the bed while Computer settled himself on Eustace's. The sheets, blankets, and everything else aside from the mattress was replaced but something in Computer recognized the whispers of the former owners of the room, the house, and the reality that Courage attempted so fervently to protect before their deaths

There was a noticeable gap of space separating Courage and Computer. The space between them felt as vast as the distance between the house and the Town of Nowhere despite Computer's measured 1.3 feet of actual distance separating them.

Aside from that, Courage huddled in a little ball, sleep a cruel mistress as he trembled, murmuring almost intelligible sounds.

Computer did make out the word _Muriel_ and a 'sorry' coming from his mouth. He was perplexed.

A nightmare perhaps?

Foolish organic beings.

Computer did not recognize his actions until he was startled to realize that while his mind was analyzing the mean of Courage's murmured responses, he had turned over and tucked an arm around Courage, pulling his shivering body into an embrace. Immediately, Courage stopped shivering, his body becoming lax, and melting against Computer's form. His fingers that had been previously clenched against his chest were suddenly grasping Computer's forearm, as if attempting Computer from fleeing.

"Twit," Computer murmured into Courage's hair. He did not immediately sleep afterward. Oh no, he listened to Courage's steady breathing, waiting for any more stuttered whispers from the pitiful pup. He would finally fall asleep to the tune of Courage's finally peaceful breathing.

Courage stirred, warm and rested for the first time since…since he almost forgot how long. Possibly after Courage first witnessed the old man cough up blood and made him swear not to tell Muriel.

The smell of static and pancakes tickled his nose.

He frowned. Weird.

And then froze.

A warm weight was against his side, and an even warmer person was pressed against his back. He almost freaked.

Almost.

The familiar '_thump, thump, thump'_ of a heartbeat, one he had remembered and ingrained into his memory from last night was against his back.

Courage slowly looked down at the arm firmly wrapped around him. Peering closely, he noticed red streaks on an unearthly pale forearm.

Computer.

Courage slowly stretched his fingers, the feeling of blood flow a welcome relief to his digits. Slowly, he softly pressed the pads of his fingers against that arm, the red marks aligning exactly against the pad of his fingers.

"Oh…"

"Yeah," said a warm breath against his ear, "_Oh_."

Courage squeaked.

"You twit," Computer murmured against Courage's ear. "It'll heal by morning, ignore it."

Courage barely heard Computer's words. The sound of his voice, gravely and rough from sleep, like the grains of sand escaping from his fingers at the beach. "Go back to sleep, It's only 5 o'clock, and I am a far cry from fully recharged enough to handle your antics."

"B – but," Courage would have retorted except Computer yawned and buried his face into Courage's nape, his arm tightening around Courage's body as if he was a life-sized stuffed animal.

"Sleep," Computer commanded once more, his tone undercutting whatever arguments that Courage may have attempted.

Courage paused before he settled back, listening to the steady rhythm of Computer's heartbeat against his back finally lulling him back to sleep.

…

"In case you haven't figured," Computer murmured, purposefully grabbing the container of syrup from out of Katz's reach after Courage placed his pancakes in front of him. "Your presence here is a nuisance."

"I am a paying tenant," Katz purred, defiantly taking a bite out of his pancake. Fortunately for him, Courage had decided to make banana nut pancakes, so the stark lack of syrup in his breakfast was not too sorely missed. "Your business ethics are quite discouraging."

Computer snorted at Katz's mention of ethics let alone _business ethics_. "Pot to kettle."

Courage and Computer had woken up later than anticipated, and had only awakened due to the insistent tapping and doorbell ringing at the door. There was no time to consider awkwardness and social norms as they pulled away from one another to scamper downstairs – Computer in a more than obvious murderous rage and Courage out of politeness and concern for manslaughter charges.

Katz was on the front porch, his boxed belongings behind him, and his patented bored expression, a slightly devious smirk twitching on his lips, did not bode particularly well with Computer. This resulted in the cyborg taking an abrupt step back and slamming the door on the cat.

"More coffee?" Courage immediately placed himself into the line of sight, such was quickly becoming routine, between the two. He was fully aware of the animosity in the air, but fortunately he had homeowner's _and_ renter's insurance. He was a practical dog, after all. It had taken the bribing of more pancakes from Courage and Katz waving the housing agreement in front of Computer before the cat was finally allowed inside the house.

Courage was more used to dealing with crazies going Muriel and Eustace and the property. Rarely did they ever bother with him personally except to possibly maim him.

This was new.

"I'll have some coffee as well," said a familiar voice from behind the screen.

"Shirley?" Courage yelped, nearly spilling his pot of coffee as he scrambled to let the green-haired woman inside.

The top of her head barely reached Courage's nose, but that did nothing to ease Courage's nervousness at the sudden appearance of the young gypsy woman. She authoritatively pulled the collar of his shirt downward so that she could peer at him eye-to-eye.

"You look well," Shirley finally stated, freeing his shirt, but not before she patted him lightly on the cheek. "You've been getting sleep."

Courage pretty much failed to cover up the blush that originated from his cheeks past his neck.

Shirley's heterochromatic colored eyes flickered to Computer, who was in the midst of arguing with Katz. She smirked, nudging his arm with her shoulder amicably as she made her way toward the kitchen table.

Katz had quickly made a grab for the pot as Courage scurried away to Shirley before it could spill all over the table. Computer glared, having attempted to grab it as well but Katz had unfortunately beaten him to it. Smugly, Katz poured the remainder of the coffee into his mug.

"Oops," Katz set the coffeepot down, a playful smirk on his lips, "Looks like we're out."

"A shame," Shirley stated as she briskly rounded around the table and grabbed Katz's cup of coffee. She took a long sip, satisfaction brimming in her voice. "Good coffee."

"It better be," growled Katz, "It's twenty dollars an _ounce_."

"Then it clearly merits another cup of coffee," Shirley raised her cup, Computer tapping his own mug against hers.

"I'll make another pot," Courage stated, "Do you want pancakes too?"

"Of course," was the prompt answer, although she still grabbed an empty plate and grabbed a pancake from both Computer and Katz's plates.

She heavily covered the pancakes in syrup, a moan of happiness escaping from her throat after her first bite.

"What are you doing here?" asked Katz as Courage placed another large stack of pancakes on the table before he took a seat between Shirley and Computer. Katz bristled, knowing Computer was smugly drinking his coffee.

"Breakfast," was her only reply before she dug in, a satisfied grin spread across her face as Katz pointedly scowled at her.

It was half past ten in the morning and Shirley remained. By then, Katz had driven off to work, or whatever corporate, soul-sucking expenditure he was in the midst of, while Computer was in the attic. The muffled frantic typing of keys on a keyboard, and an occasional disgruntled sight could be heard in the house's old ventilation system.

Courage nervously sat in his seat, facing adjacent to Shirley. Somehow, the two had become more than acquaintances. When the old man had fallen ill, he had begged her and the Doctor to help, and while she had provided herbal remedies (at an exorbitant price) that would help soothe the pain but would prove futile for whatever ailment the plagued the old man. Courage did not know when to pinpoint it, but she had suddenly become a norm in his life.

The week after Muriel had passed and Computer mysteriously offline, Shirley had appeared at his kitchen doorstep and demanded breakfast. She had wanted everything from waffles, to bacon, fried potatoes, and chili. In-between scurrying to find the necessary ingredients and moaning about 'Why ME?' while chopping potatoes, it finally dawned on him. Shirley stood beside him, standing on a stepstool and cutting thick slabs of bacon, humming a song he remembered vaguely from one of Muriel's old black and white films, and he finally realized he had momentarily forgotten to be sad.

When he had asked why she had decided to have breakfast with him, she had shrugged and placed another large spoonful of bacon gravy over his potatoes.

For a diminutive woman, she ate like a bodybuilder, and for some bizarre reason, expected Courage to do the same.

"I thought you would need a friend while your housemate was away."

Courage could not ask her anymore for she had taken it upon herself to feed him. Almost literally in some cases, jabbing him in the cheek with a spoon laden with creamy oatmeal, when she thought he was not eating quickly enough. He later forgot about his earlier questions, too busy resting his head on the hardwood table and attempting not to barf the contents of his stomach.

"Still too thin," Shirley huffed. She placed a cup of tea in front of him, the citrusy smell of lime and ginger calming his stomach. She patted his head, almost like Muriel but then again, nothing could replace Muriel. "Ah well, that'll change soon enough."

Courage had not dwelled about Shirley's mysterious appearance a couple of days before Katz's appearance and Computer's reappearance until now.

"Oh." Courage momentarily paused from mixing his bowl of chocolate chip cookie dough. Apparently Muriel had imparted a need for cooking or baking every time something occurred.

Shirley was resting her head on her steeped fingers, staring absently at the wall.

"Shir –"

"He means you no harm," she stated off-handedly. She took a sip of her tea, scowling at its cooled state.

"What?"

Shirley tapped her spoon against the side of her mug, steam appearing from its contents. "Both of them actually," she clarified, "They are both here to ward off the troubles that you usually run into." She rolled her eyes, "Although for what trouble they manage to deter from you, they'll probably make up for it by quarreling with one another." She took a sip of her tea, "_Men_."

Courage resumed mixing. The swirl of dough and chocolate chips the only thing grounding him at the moment. "I don't get why. Computer, I – I guess because we're friends…" Shirly snorted at the word _friend_. Courage continued, "But Katz hates me."

"Hated," corrected Shirley. She used her spoon to snag some cookie dough from the mixing bowl, humming happily at the taste. She eyed him speculatively, reading something about Courage that he could not see for himself. She cocked her head to the side, strands of luminescent green hair falling across her mocha-colored skin. It was such a beautiful contrast – she reminded Courage of the tropical, brightly colored birds he saw at the pet shops, beautiful and seemingly untouchable.

Unexpectedly, she pressed her thin fingers against his cheek. "You are a special little dog, Courage." She peered offhandedly into her cup of tea, "Even I am rooting for you."

"For what?" Courage gulped, unnerved to be the center of her unwavering attention. It almost like when Computer and Katz stared at him, but there was always something else in their eyes that Courage could not understand.

Nor would he allow himself to understand. Not yet.

Shirley abruptly tapped his forehead with a finger. An honest and forever mysterious smile on her face as she replied, "Your happiness, dummy."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So I totally had not expected it would take almost two years for me to finally update. I'm so sorry my dear readers! Especially for those who reviewed years later, asking if I was going to update. Every time I got an email notification, I was super happy and then super guilty! haha It won't take years for me to finish this, I promise! I hope you like it, and review please! Guilt trip-y reviews apparently worked well. More importantly, I hope you like the progression of this story!


End file.
